Unwilling Rehab
by capuletlifshin
Summary: Roxas never wanted to go to rehab. It was enough for him to drink his life away. When he's sent to the Islands, he meets a cast of characters that may help him, or may just drive him crazy. Later and implied Yaoi, Rated for Content
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little bit of what I have written out so far. Rated for themes, later yaoi, don't like it don't read it. Pairings still under debate, though it is under Sora and Roxas, so.....

Warnings: Underage drinking, drug use, etc.

---------------------------------

Roxas was not happy. That was a constant state of being. He also felt guilty for his aunt, who had been dealing with him for the last few months. Still, he didn't stop his bad habits -- it was too late for that now, anyway.

So when he woke up with a monsterous hangover, he was not surprised. He stumbled out of his room and down to the kitchen, knowing there wasd no point trying to hide it. He slowed when he was a man in a suit standing by the front door.

His aunt was there too, tears pooling behind mismatched eyes.

Resigned, Roxas sighed, remaining suspicious. "Aunt Yuna? Who's that?"  
"I'm sorry, Roxas," Yuna sobbed, hugging herself.

"Hello, I assume you are Mr. Roxas Orion --"

"Heartilly," Roxas interrupted, bristling.

"Heartilly, my apologies." He was Wutain, Roxas thought, with that dot and dark hair. "Why don't you go upstairs and pack." It wasn't a question.

Roxas took a step back, staring blankly. "What's going on?"

"Miss Burress here is sending you to a rehabilitation center."

"Hmm," Roxas said, glancing at Yuna.

"I really am so sorry," Yuna said meekly. "It's just... You're so out of control now, Roxas. It seemed like the only way. I really can't..." Her voice dropped. "... Can't deal with this anymore."

Roxas shook his head. "Whatever." It wasn't the first time he'd been passed off like this; he'd been through several homes since his mother died. Though, he'd admit -- he'd never wanted to end up like his father. And anyway -- he hadn't expected his mother's little sister to take care of him for very long.

The man waited patiently for him while Roxas gathered what little things he had in possession -- to be a little spiteful, he left the empty liquor bottles beneath his bed and in the closet. Also, the full ones left; he didn't think they'd let him take them anyway. He chuckled cynically -- his aunt was certainly in for a surprise.

He dragged his suitcase downstairs, letting it clunk heavily behind him.

The man stared at him for a moment, then nodded and disappeared out the door, as if giving Yuna and him a moment to say goodbye. Personally, Roxas didn't want it.

"So," Roxas said, on the opposite side of the room from his aunt.

"Roxas, I --"  
"I'll see you whenever, unless I... don't, I guess. Bye." And he left, ignoring her cry behind him.

"I'm sorry."

---------------------------------

This story has a match on um, fictionpress too, but it was originally a KH.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's chapter 2, I know this story's a little different, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Warnings: Just swearing, some picking on Reno, that's it

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything like that.

----------------------------------

"Where are we going?" he asked as he threw the luggage in the back of the smooth black car outside. "And, uh, who are you? What's your name?"

"I am Tseng, a Turk, and I am making this trip to get you at the request of a... friend of mine. I am taking you to a rehabilitation clinic in the Destiny Islands."

"That's hours away!" Roxas stood with his mouth open. _Destiny Islands_? That was... so far away.

"Yes. It's also the best it can get. Believe me, I doubt your aunt would send you otherwise."

"I wish she wouldn't send me at all," Roxas muttered bitterly, climbing into the car.

"I believe that it's your doing what got you here, Mr. Heartilly."

Roxas let his head fall against the seat. "Yeah. I know." God, his head hurt.

"You're hungover," Tseng observed.

"Of course I am," Roxas sighed out.

"Of course. Take me water, then. If you want, you can sleep in the back of the car."

"Thanks," Roxas mumbled. "But the front seat's fine." He fell asleep as the engine started, and was out until his shoulder was shaken lightly.

"Nngwah?" he asked stupidly.

"We're nearing the Islands."  
"How long?" Roxas rasped, before taking a swig of water.

"An hour. But I'm afraid you won't be making the trip with me." He looked tense.

Roxas blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Tseng ran a hand through his hair and looked urgently at his cell phone.

Roxas looked around; they were parked at a rundown gas station.

"Something has come up. My associates will be here to get you."

"Oh..."

"I am... sorry, Mr. Heartilly. I wasn't expecting this to happen.

"No, it's okay." Tseng seemed much too quiet, anyway. So composed. It made him feel kind of guilty.

"Please, just --" He stopped, sighed, and continued. "Please watch yourself around one of my associates. He's... positively vulgar."

"Oh... kay..." Roxas was a little freaked by that, but he didn't say anything.

Shortly after, a car came peeling into the parking lot, the same sleek black as Tseng's car.

"Oh, I'm going to _kill_Rude," Tseng growled, swinging his door open.

Roxas fumbled with his seat buckle and then tumbled out of the car, just in time to see Tseng storming across the parking lot.

The other car squealed to a hault and a laughing redhead was dragged from the car by the Wutain man. "Chill, yo, chill!"

The other side opened and a tall, dark man climbed out. He looked very cool and collected, suit in top form. With the sunglasses, he looked very professional.

Tseng whirled on him, still clutching the front of the redhead's shirt. "Rude! How could you let this... this... _drunkard_ drive?"  
The dark man, Rude, shrugged. "He wasn't drunk an hour ago."

"I'm not drunk, yo!" the red complained. "I'm not even buzzed."  
"He always drives like that," Rude commented.

"And you let him drive?!"

"He annoyed me into it."

Tseng rubbed his temple. "Very well. But he is _not_driving with Mr. Heartilly in the car, understand?"

"Who the hell is that?" the redhead snorted. He clawed at Tseng's hand. "Let me go!"

"I don't wish to touch your vile form any longer, trust me," Tseng sneered. "Mr. Heartilly," he called to the car.

Roxas dragged his suitcase around the side of the car shyly.

The redhead's eyes followed him, and his face split into a discerning, cat-like grin while Roxas finally got a full view of him. He was lanky, tall and slim, with milky pale skin and bright blue eyes, he head a glorious red mess, with a long ponytail draping over one shoulder. He wore an untucked dress shirt with a black jacket, making him stand out from his co-workers.

"Well, hello, hello," he purred, practically stalking over to Roxas. "You the Orion boy?"

"Heartilly," he growled. "Roxas _Heartilly_."

"Yikes," the man chuckled, holding up his hands defensively. "Got ourselves a live one. My bad, babe--"

"_You_--" Tseng started, looking livid, but the red ignored him.

He stuck out a hand. "The name's Reno. Reno Sinclair."

Roxas shook his hand weakly.

"Want help?" Reno didn't wait for his response. He heaved up his suitcase and traipsed off to the car with it whistling.

Roxas was left to follow timidly.

Rude opened the back door for him, and he nodded in thanks.

Reno threw the suitcase next to him and then flopped into the passenger's seat.

Rude started the car, and Reno began digging in the glove box. "Hey, Rude, you seen my lighter anywhere?"

"Reno..." the man rumbled in warning.

"Oh, come on, yo." He twisted in his seat to look at Roxas. "Hey, Rox, you don't mind if I smoke, do ya?"

Roxas shrugged and shook his head. He had several friends who smoked constantly. It wasn't a big deal, and it certainly didn't bug him.

"Thanks, babe." Reno unrolled the window and stuck his feet out, lighting his cigarette with a (rather amusing) pink and purple lighter. "Don't worry, Roxy, we'll be there before you know it."

At least the scenery was nice, but... he missed Twilight Town already. He missed Sunset Hill. All his friends, all his favorite places... they were so far away. And it was all his own fucking fault.

"It's really not so bad," Roxas said conversationally, looking at Roxas in the rear-view mirror. "It's nice, actually. Warm, peaceful... I think you'll like it, if you give it a little time."

"Hmm," Roxas said in response.

"My brother and I came from Midgar," Reno told him, taking a long drag on his cigarette. "Piece of shit city if there ever was one, yo."

"Hmm."

"I was still holding three jobs back then. Working for, ah, ShinRa Electric Company as a Turk -- 's my job, now. Then any odd jobs that paid well..." He trailed off, as if fearing the mention of his other job.

"What was your third job?" Roxas asked quietly.

Rude cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Reno sighed, punching his arm softly. "It's cool, Rude." He glanced back at Roxas, sighing again. "I was a prostitute."

"...Oh." Roxas bit his lip. Shit. "Oh. I'm... I'm sorry."

Reno chuckled, tapping his ashes out the window. "It's okay, Rox. It's way past. Not important. Everyone's got issues."

Roxas sighed, looking out the window. Yeah, they did.

--------------------------

There ya go! I'm hoping to update as soon as possible!! Yeah, I know, Reno's a whore.... But he's always a whore, to me, for some reason.


End file.
